


Saturday Night

by deareststars



Series: music is the only pleasure we have [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, It's the bowling alley scene, M/M, Other, all of them - Freeform, ben is dead, but everyone else is friends with the reader, however they're all mean to klaus like in the series so b i t c h e s, i'm sorry i just can't write him any other way, luther is a big dumbo again, reader has big sonic screeching powers, there's canon divergence again if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareststars/pseuds/deareststars
Summary: He hurled the bowling ball through the air, but instead of Ben catching it, it went off course and slammed onto your foot. You let out a squeak and stumbled to your left, closing your eyes and bracing yourself for impact.Instead, you felt an incredibly cold set of arms wrap protectively around you.---based off of 'saturday night' by bay city rollers, a.k.a almost the entire bowling alley scene





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha i lied about writing five's story next, i got this idea for ben and yeeted that motherfucker out of the window, sorry if you were disappointed.

You and the other Hargreeves siblings were sat dejectedly in the bowling alley, not sure what to do now that you were away from the destroyed Academy. Upon remembering that place, you let out a small whimper and fought back memories of Mom standing in the second-story window and the look on Luther's face when he told you that Vanya had killed Pogo. Klaus gave you a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, bringing you back to the conversation at hand.

 

Allison tapped her notepad frantically with the pen, giving Luther an incredulous look.  _She's our sister,_ it said in all caps.

 

Luther shook his head. "We're the only ones capable of stopping this. We have a responsibility to Dad."

 

Diego voiced your thoughts perfectly. "'To Dad?' No, I've heard enough about--"

 

"He sacrificed everything to bring us back together!" Luther snapped.

 

Five finally spoke up, first looking at him and then at the rest of you. He looked resigned to his fate and you felt cold dread trickle down your spine. "No, I'm with Luther on this one. We can't give her a chance to fight back. There are billions of lives at stake. We're past trying to save just one."

 

Your eyebrows knit together and you picked at the hem of your sleeve. Sure, Vanya had been the one to blow up the Academy and was definitely the cause of the apocalypse, but you agreed with Allison - she was your sister, for Christ's sake. If it came down to saving the world and keeping Vanya safe...you weren't sure if you'd be willing to do the right thing.

 

Klaus was looking off to the side. If there had been anyone there, you would've thought he was having a nonverbal conversation with them, but it was just empty space. You glanced over at Diego and mirrored his look of confusion, quickly snapping your attention back to Klaus as he spoke up.

 

"Hey, you know, guys, uh...maybe I could help."

 

Luther was quick to shoot his offer down with a stern, "Now is not the time." You glared at him and stood up, putting your hand on Klaus' shoulder. His hand slid off of yours and he gave you a grateful nod.

 

"Let him finish," you said, your voice timid. "He saved mine and Diego's lives earlier. If you guys are able to throw your two cents in, he should, too."

 

The look of incredulity on Luther's face tempted you to smack him, but Klaus stood up and your attention was fixated on him again. "Yeah, yeah, I did..." He trailed off and looked back to his right, then let out a sigh. "...take credit for it. In fact, the real hero was Ben."

 

For some reason, that immediately killed the mood. Everyone looked disappointed and gave Klaus a varying array of expressions, but they all communicated that same emotion. You pursed your lips, not knowing why they were so quick to diss him. After all, Klaus was able to see the dead; who was to say he couldn't bring them back?

 

"Today, listen, today he punched me in the face." His movements were becoming animated as he stepped forward to stand at the front of your small group, bringing his hand toward his face a couple of times to mime the motion. "And earlier at the house, he was the one who saved Diego's life, not me."  


"You are unbelievable, Klaus," Luther snapped.

 

You crossed your arms, eyebrows knit together in concern as Klaus tried to convince everyone that Ben was corporeal and he could summon him. You didn’t think he was insane - quite frankly, you believed in him wholeheartedly - but you knew that the others didn’t think so. Judging by their expressions, they were considering sending Klaus back to rehab or something.

 

“Guys, at least let Klaus try?” you asked, your voice timid. You didn’t like raising your voice because of your powers, but your siblings all seemed to have heard you. They backed off and Klaus gave you a grateful smile, grabbing a bowling ball and turning to the space to your right.

 

“Alright, it's showtime, baby!”

 

He hurled the bowling ball through the air, but instead of Ben's ghost catching it, it went off course and slammed onto your foot. The impact made you let out a tiny squeak from pain. Your high-pitched noise made a wave of sonic energy flow out of your mouth, and the sudden use of your powers made you lose your equilibrium and fall to the side.

 

Klaus' eyes went wide and he clutched the sides of his head in despair. Allison reached forward to grab you, Five turned around in his seat to watch what was going to happen, and Diego and Luther just shook their heads at Klaus' antics. You squeezed your eyes shut and splayed your hands out, waiting to hit the floor.

 

Instead, you felt an incredibly cold set of arms wrap protectively around you. A name hung on your lips - maybe Allison managed to catch you after all - but your eyes opened and saw everyone in their same positions, staring at your savior in surprise and shock, even Klaus. However, the expression changed to glee as he punched the air. “Fucking told you all!”

 

Ben was looking down at you, his warm brown eyes almost as wide as saucers from under his black hood. He carefully stood you back up and looked down at his hands, then at you, but now that the shock was wearing off, your eyes filled with tears. "Ben," you whimpered, tackling your childhood sweetheart in an embrace. Allison joined you almost immediately, the both of you suffocating Ben with the strength of your hug. Tears were starting to stain Ben's shirt but he still hugged you furiously, not believing that after all this time, he was finally able to hug you.

 

"But, how?" Luther was somehow still incredulous and you lifted your arm from Ben to flip him off. He glared at you and turned back to Klaus. "Last I checked, you were too hammered to even summon Dad. How are you able to do it now?"

 

You could feel Klaus' disgust radiating off of him in large waves. "Luther, people change, okay?" he said. "And my way of changing is different from yours. Me changing means that I've been sober for the past two days, dear brother of mine."

 

"Still--"

 

"Oh, shut up," Diego snapped. _Thank you!_  "Klaus, how long are you able to keep Ben corporeal? If he's able to stay this way for a little while longer, then maybe we stand a chance--"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

You all snapped back to attention as a kind-faced mother and her son stepped up to the group. Allison drifted back to her seat, but you were reluctant to let go of Ben anytime soon, your arm desperately clutched around his torso and his similarly so around your waist.

 

"It's my son Kenny's birthday today and, uh...wouldn't your son be happier playing with kids his own age?" She glanced at Diego and Klaus and added, "Assuming it's okay with your two dads."

 

You choked at that, managing to cover it up with a cough. Five's face burned with disgust as he retorted, "I'd rather chew off my own foot." You'd never seen such intense hatred on a kid's face before.

 

Kenny and his mother backtracked at that, stepping away from your group and heading back to their lane. A wooshing sound interrupted the conversation, and you saw Five get up and walk over to one of the ball returns behind Klaus and Diego.

 

"If I was going to date a man, you'd be the last man I would date," Diego said.

 

"You'd be lucky to get me," Klaus sniffed, getting up and grabbing a bowling ball. You noticed that Five was still over at the ball return, but before you could ask him what was wrong, he pulled a fortune cookie out of a small capsule, read it, then seemed to laugh to himself. He made brief eye contact with you and Ben before spatial jumping away.

 

Ben shifted and you looked up to see that he had noticed Five vanishing as well. The two of you frowned at each other, but soon enough you pecked him on the cheek and rested your forehead against his chest. God, you'd missed that boy so fucking much, and judging by the way his hand squeezed your waist, he had as well.

 

Luther and Allison had already left to do whatever, and Klaus and Diego were chatting between themselves while casually bowling. You figured it would only be a matter of time before you either got kicked out or something worse happened, so you sat down and patted the seat next to you. Ben slowly followed your lead, folding one of his legs under himself and resting his arm over the back of the seat.

 

"So...how long could Klaus see you?" You knew that it had only been a week since you and Klaus had actually started having proper conversations again, but it still hurt that one of your best friends didn't tell you about something so important to your wellbeing. 

 

Ben looked guilty. He shifted again and took your hand in his. Compared to how warm his hands had been before he died, they were like blocks of ice, but you were too enthralled by his homecoming to care. He ran his thumb across your knuckles as he said, "About a year after I died, so maybe...fifteen years? I faded in and out when he would get high and drunk off of whatever he could find, but he has been telling the truth about him being sober for the past few days. That's how I was able to become corporeal again."

 

A faint smile tugged at the corner of your lips. "How did it feel to actually be able to punch that idiot?"

 

He let out a startled laugh and said, "Pretty damn good." The joy faded and it was replaced by sadness. He scooted closer to you and brushed a spare piece of hair out of your face. Your eyes fluttered shut at the familiarity of his touch. "I missed you so much."  


"I did, too," you murmured. "After you died, that was really when everything started to fall apart. Sometimes I wish I'd been smart enough to come with you on that mission, then maybe you wouldn't have...you know."

 

Something flickered in Ben's eyes, but just as he opened his mouth to say something, Luther and Allison came back inside from whatever they'd been doing. Allison's eyes were still fresh with tears and Luther looked marginally happier, so whatever it was, you were grateful it had taken Luther's rage boner and shifted it down a notch. Diego and Klaus ditched the bowling balls and came over. "Where's Five?" Luther asked. You spoke up, Ben turning around to face them as well.

 

"He left."

 

"Oh, for the love of...Where'd he go?"

 

"Didn't tell us." Diego was fiddling with some of his knives and you wondered how long it would be before he got bored and started throwing them around for the hell of it.

 

"Well, we're not waiting around for him. The concert starts in 30 minutes."

 

You realized that this was the only time that they gave a fuck about what was important to Vanya, and they only did because the fate of the world was at stake. How thematic: superheroes caring about something to save the global population. You wondered how different everything would be if they actually tried to pay more attention to their sister. Maybe then, whatever the hell  _this_ was wouldn't be happening.

 

Although maybe Klaus would've never had reason to get sober again, and Ben wouldn't be by your side, so however horrible the end of the world was going to be, you supposed it could be worse.

 

"Alright, so what's the plan?"

 

Luther seemed at a loss to Diego's question.  _Of course._ "Well, I think that, uh..." He glanced between the four of you and cleared his throat. "We go to the Icarus Theater."

 

"We asked for the plan, not where we're going," you said, about 100% done with Luther's bullshit. He was at a loss for everything now, mouth resembling that of a beached fish trying to figure out how to breathe again.

 

Diego stepped forward, eyebrows raised. "What? Is that all you got?" He got up in Luther's face, which was impressive considering the big guy had about a head and a half on him. "Look, you wanna be Number One, fine, but you're gonna have to get us on the same page, because right now, we're all over the place." The look in his eyes was murderous and you wondered how long Luther had before one of Diego's knives was shoved up to the handle in his torso.

 

Luther thinned his lips into a white line and nodded jerkily. "You're right. We need a plan."

 

"Good leading, Luther," you muttered under your breath.

 

Ben tensed, and you glanced toward the main entrance. Time seemed to slow as two people with red gas masks and assault rifles started walking into the bowling alley. More started to file in behind them, and before you could warn the others, they started firing.

 

"Get down!" Luther yelled, shielding Allison with his body as you all scattered and ducked behind varying counters. Ben was next to you and you realized that you were gripping the hell out of his hand, but as you tried to pull away, he tugged you closer to him and wrapped an arm protectively around the back of your head.

 

"Who the hell are these guys?" Diego shouted over the gunfire, a knife already in his hand. He peeked out from behind the counter, trying to get a vantage point as Luther looked out from the other side.

 

"Maybe they're here for Kenny's birthday!" Klaus yelled, his hands over his ears.

 

Luther faced toward the lanes and shouted, "No, I'm pretty sure they're here for us!"

 

Just as you were about to shout something back at your idiot of a brother, Diego leaped up and threw one of his knives at the shooters. It pinned them in the chest just as the sound system started up, the lights turned to a shade of blue, and everything quickly turned to chaos.

 

Luther started throwing bowling balls at the attackers, alternating with Diego like a game of whack-a-mole. You popped up from behind the counters and let out your sonic screams, getting three at the same time and launching them against the wall with a crack. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Klaus throw Kenny's birthday cake at the nearest shooter, knocking them down and out for the count. He gave you a crazy grin as he ducked back down to avoid getting his head shot off.

 

"They're blocking the exit!" Klaus yelled, trying to look out from behind his cover to find somewhere to go.

 

"So what now, Luther?" Diego popped up and threw another one of knives, and you saw that he was starting to run out as well. If you didn't find something and fast, you doubted you would be able to get out of this alive.

 

Ben grabbed your arm and pointed at the lanes across from you, Allison doing the same to Klaus. It clicked and you nodded.

 

"The lanes!" Ben yelled at everyone else. They all got up immediately and started to run to separate lanes. You thanked God that the attackers had Storm Trooper aim, the bullets merely cutting holes in the wooden floors instead of through your bodies.

 

The chorus of the song faded into the distance as you dove through the back of the lanes, knocking down bowling pins and bringing a couple into the machinery room below. Ben caught you as you fell and pulled you along, guiding you out the exit and shutting the door behind him as you made a mad dash away from the lanes.

 

You just prayed you weren't too late to stop Vanya.

 

_ Gonna dance with my baby 'til the night is through _

_  
On Saturday night, Saturday night _

_  
Tell her all the little things I'm gonna do _

  
_On Saturday night, Saturday night_

 

 


End file.
